User talk:Scooter8pie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mooncraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Materials page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:35, October 4, 2011 Hello Hi, Sam2011 from iOS Gaming Wiki here. I just wondered weather you'd mind me starting editing here. I read what you wrote in the Mooncraft article on my Wiki and I decided to download it. Also, would you be interested in becoming an official friend of iOS Gaming Wiki? [[User:Sam2011|'Sam']][[User_talk:Sam2011|'2011']] 10:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) *Have you replied yet? [[User:Sam2011|'Sam']][[User_talk:Sam2011|'2011']] 14:20, October 29, 2011 (UTC) **If you decide to become an official friend, your Wiki will get a link on the Main Page of our Wiki. Also Mooncraft Wiki will get a description on the Official Friends Page. We are already official friends with the Battlefront Wiki and the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki. [[User:Sam2011|'Sam']][[User_talk:Sam2011|'2011']] 10:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Your Feedback Nov 7th Hi, and thanks for your comments about my contribution in Geology. Edits are good, including fixing typos and anything more significant. Feel free to move the article to a better place or another title if you want. But I think it would be good to link to it from elsewhere, maybe the original title could link to the new title. Also maybe links from the articles on sand, dirt and gravel, since I'm talking about where these are found, etc. Mrob27 01:05, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha I'm still getn use to the site n didn't realize ther wz a talk chat msg thing on this site n I just asked mrob or watever his name is about getn photos from my iPad onto the site then saw u answerd my question already haha thanks for getn back to me tho. Cool to see a site for an app that'll actually u know reply to questions hahaha Terrain regen bug I dont know whether you know of this bug or not (it might just be me?), but twice I have been making, for example, a small town in creative mode. Then the app crashes. When I reload my world, everything in my loaded area has vanished, and the terrain regenerates. However, everything outside of the loaded area is safe. Do you know if this is a known bug? Should I create a blog on it? Fastolph Cottar 18:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Fastolph Cottar That sounds a lot worse than what I've experienced. For me, when it crashes, and I re-start the app and go back into the moon (world) I was in, it has only "forgotten about" the changes I made recently. About 1 minute's worth of changes at the most are "forgotten". But I've not yet lost a whole world. What do you mean by "the loaded area"? One moon, or one area of a moon? Mrob27 20:31, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Missing comment I seems you made a comment on User_blog:Scooter8pie/Alchemy_and_the_Brown_Mob: No problem Mrob21, I saw that you had uploaded some photos of silver and snow. I wondered if you'd used this method. It does take a long time, and... but when I went to read it, I couldn't find it. Odd... Also, as you may have noticed I now have the ability to extract the entire 3-d terrain data and produce maps: which means I'll be able to move my Mooncraft worlds to other programs in the future (-: Did you find the comment you were asking about? After I posted it I noticed that I wrote Mrob21 instead of Mrob27, so I edited the comment. I know you probably would have forgiven me the typo, but it's just one of my odd little quirks. If I know something I wrote isn't accurate I try to fix it. By the way I think the work you're doing with the data is awesome. Scooter8pie 18:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) My Projects You asked about projects I am working on or have in mind. #I have a lot of photos from experiments with Turrets and I was going to write a blog article about "failed turret strategies". There are about 50 ways to get turrets to blow each other away and only about two ways to get them to provide useful defense. #I am also experimenting with Astronauts in test pits, hoping to make the information in Fences more accurate. For example, I found that an astronaut cannot get through a 3-block-high gap if there is a wall above that gap that is 3 blocks high or more. (So, a 3-block high wall that is hovering 3 blocks above the ground). The only way they get past that is by climbing an adjacent (normal) wall and then jumping across, and each astronaut is only doing that about once every few hours. #For obvious reasons I have a lot I can do with the data files, seeing as I'm the one with the map program right now. I want to make it into a Perl script that Mac users can use with the Terminal program. Sorry, but I have no clue what to do in Windows. But the map program would be very valuable to help people who got lost and don't want to trash their world and start over. Here's what I think you're better equipped to do: #Analyze the brown mob's jumping and travel patterns by setting up different types of walls inside a large empty room. I think if you make a one-block-deep trench (like in that early photo you put in the Brown Mob page) and the trench leads under a wall into a little room where it drops down another block or two, maybe then the brown mob is trapped and can't get back out the hole. #Similar work for other mobs, if by chance you have been capturing them. I have one place in one world which for some reason collected lots of Green Mobs, but I shot them all before I thought of doing fence tests. If you make a hallway with a T junction and both ends of the T are dead ends, the green mobs can't get back out into the first hallway (or at least, they don't often). #I think that two blocks high touching the ground usually works for giraffes. #I also suggested elsewhere, figure out which blocks (close or far) are getting alchemized and which ones just get vanished. That'll be useful for Explore mode (where your blocks are limited and resources are precious). Thanks! Thanks for the info on the new blog! I was not looking for the transparent bug though, and the game only crashed once... but i'll keep this in mind. Thanks! Fastolph Cottar 10:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC)Fastolph Cottar Question Does mooncraft hav a youtube channel or its own intro or special graphics of any kind cuz i do alota that kinda stuff n id love to make somethin for it! : Not that I am aware of. I have no official affiliation with Mooncraft or mode of expression, LLC. But, I think it'd be cool if Mooncraft had some sort of youtube presence. : Scooter8pie 01:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) uploaded some screenshots just uploaded a few screenshots from my first day or two of playin mooncraft! u guys can use them on any of the forum areas if you'd like i just didnt know where to put them so i just uploaded them in general. so let me know wat you think!